Xikur
Xikur is one of the main characters of the EtC series. A Shrouder, he is typically cold, distant, and remorseless in combat. He is burdened by an overpowering urge to be remembered thus his attitude is in contrast to many of his acts which belay his attempt to instill himself in the memories of others. Usually conniving and deceptive, Xikur takes on a hole other persona when confronted by his first friend Nexus with whom he is jubilant enough to joke around. Xikur is approximately eighteen years old at the start of Shadows Jubilee. Although none would ever be as close to him as Nexus, others who might be considered friends include fellow Shrouders, Schilanox, Anxalia, and Xercia, though the latter would likely only regard him as an associate. Story Xikur is introduced in Nexus's story as a close friend and compatriot amid the supposed rebellion composed of those known widely as Shrouders. He goes to great lengths to assist Nexus on missions meanwhile hassling him when he forgets anything. Backstory Xikur is actually the shape-shifter Chess who infiltrated the Society after she and her allies failed to free Soulstorm. She was later hypnotized to assume the form of Aer Soroval's brother who had endeared himself to Nexus. Personality Though normally out for himself as any other Shrouder might be, Xikur is actually rarely compassionate and forthright. His behavior becoming muddled when a third person is around him and Nexus, he easily becomes disgruntled and competitive. This becomes apparent when he becomes violent at the appearance of Sjaxum, another Shrouder who often accompanies Nexus. The two tend to clash, channeling their rivalry through excessive violence on creatures they encounter in the wild. Appearance As Shadows Jubilee begins, Xikur is approximately 5'8" with a pale complexion, amber eyes, and very dark brown hair. His hair is short and disheveled. Xikur wears a long double-breasted black cloak with a high collar which typically hides the lower portion of his face. On the back is an insignia which only Nexus shares. The meaning of this insignia is unknown. The sleeveless cloak width-wise is missing two-thirds of its form from the mid-riff down. He dons a pair of black chaps held over a pair of black form-fitting pants by a brown leather strap. The strap also holds the cloak in place around his upper thigh. The chaps are also fairly loose, dripping low over his black shoes. On both of his arms, just under the shoulder, is a stripe painted on his skin around the arm. His left hand is clawed with a set of bladed black extensions. He also appears to wear black eyeliner. Weapon In combat, Xikur wields Lacerier, a black and gunmetal grey blade which almost resembles a talon. At the hilt, a series of actual black feathers seems to hide a bladed hand-guard and are followed up toward the blade by a set of edged legs. None of these attachments seems to serve any real purpose in combat. Abilities Not much is known about Xikur's abilities as he has not been seen utilizing them. The only strength he displays is physical in that he is able to wield his sword expertly with one hand despite it's relatively large size. Trivia Xikur is Rienan meaning "victorious lord." As a noun, it means "pouring darkness." Creation Xikur's name is an anagram of Urik. He was originally conceived in a fan-fiction of Kingdom Hearts to be the character's Nobody. See Also * Reiko Soroval * Urik * Jeriko * Chess * Raiden *Little Killer *Shadow Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lunarian Category:Shrouders